pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege of the Future Ep. 16
Pokémon: Siege of the Future Ep. 16 Kanto Giovanni Strikes Back Jack: Almost there... Tracey: Is it me, or do you also have that weird déja vú feeling... Beedrill: Ha. Jack: Shut up...Huh? Those suits...They seem awfully similar to...Nah. Wartortle: Nope, they ARE similar...Team Rocket! Jack: Yes! Now i see. Wartortle, Water Gun 'em! Wartortle: Yupyupyupperdeyup. Wartortle uses Water Gun, which scares the Rocket Members. They then look in Jack's direction, mad, and then run to them. Grunt: What do you think you are doing? Jack: What are YOU doing? Grunt: Nothing that you need to know! Grunt 2: Yeah! You know what? Jack: No. You did'nt tell me. Beedrill: Ha! Grunt 2: Shut up. But anyway, we'll take this Wartortle! Give it! Jack: NOPE!! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?! Grunt: He is. Almost... Grunt 2: Shut uuuupppp. I'll say it one more time. Hand. That. Wartortle. Beedrill: Sounds like a tv-quiz name. 'Hand that Wartortle'! Jack: And if i don't? Grunt 2: (Pulls out gun) Or else you'll never ever see your Wartortle... Beedrill: If he gives it, he'll never see it either. Lol. Tracey: Whoa, calm! Put the gun down, we can talk about this! Grunt 2: Give. It. Jack: (Whispers to Wartortle) Don't worry, i'll get you back. But for now...(Gives Wartortle to the grunt) Grunt 2: Wise decision... The grunts run away, and an old lady appears from the house. Old Lady: Poor trainer...They stole all my Pokémon too. Jack: Really? Those jerks...This is not over yet... Scene Shift: They are inside a cottage, with a door. Old Lady: This is the Pokémon Daycare Center. Here, we train your Pokémon, play with them, and sometimes, they even evolve here! Jack: Sounds neat... Tracey: You don't sound that exited... Jack: Guess why... Rattata: Those thieves...If i ever get 'em... Old Lady: My name is Michelle, by the way. Jack: I'm Jack. Tracey: I'm Tracey. Jack: Wait, do you have a phone here? Michelle: A what? Jack: A pho-whatever... Michelle: Luckily, there is a police station nearby... Jack: Yesyesyesyesyes-hurry up! Scene Shift Officer Jenny: So you're telling me that they stole your Pokémon...other people also reported about there Pokémon stolen... Charmander: Stupid grunts...If I had a gun...Hehehehe... Officer Jenny: Well...I'll ask for backup, and we'll find them. Jack: I have an idea were we can find 'em... Scene Shift Jack, Tracey and Officer Jenny are on a motor with a sidecar, Jack sitting behind Officer Jenny and Tracey in the sidecar. A group of motor agents is following them. Officer Jenny: Is this it? Jack: Yes! We have to enter the gym. They enter the gym, seeing that nobody is there. Officer 1: What? ???: Hahaha...I see you found my little hiding spot... Jack: That voice...you! ???: Yes...It's me...I came back from the future, and i brought some friends! Then, grunts come out of every side of the gym, and send out Pokémon, like Electabuzz, Beedrill, Golbat, Nidorino and Arbok. The officers send out other Pokémon like Sandslash, Growlithe, Arcanine, Pidgeotto and Raichu. They start to fight, while Jack and Tracey run up to Giovanni. Giovanni: Hahaha! You really think you can defeat me? Okay then! If i win, you can take the badge, and i'll leave. If i win, you give all your Pokémon to me, and you never ever try to defeat Team Terminator. Deal? Jack: D...deal! Jack sends out Bulbasaur, which he switched with Pidgey. Giovanni sends out a Rhydon, which roars violently, and runs towards Jack. Bulbasaur uses Leech Seed, then Razor Leaf, knocking Rhydon back. Bulbasaur then sappes his life-power, hurting Rhydon badly. Rhydon Horn-Attacks Bulbasaur, which hits the wall. He then uses Vine Whip to grab Rhydon's horn, and starts spinning around. Rhydon becomes dizzy, hits the wall, the other wall, and then the ground. Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf, KO-ing Rhydon. Giovanni: Well fought, 'hero', but not well enough for my next Pokémon! Giovanni sends out a Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen: Niiidoo!! Jack: Bulbasaur, return. Tracey: I get it. Nidoqueen is a ground/poison type, and poison is super effective against grass... Jack: Go, Zubat! Jack sends out Zubat. Tracey: Zubat is part flying, so he is immune to ground-type attacks...this is an intense battle... Zubat starts off with a Confuse Ray, making Nidoqueen confused. Nidoqueen tries to Mega Punch Zubat, but he dodges and uses Bite on Nidoqueen's tail. Nidoqueen screams in pain, but then uses Slam, knocking Zubat into the wall. Nidoqueen then itself hits the wall, crushing Zubat, but also damaging herself. Zubat then uses Air Cutter, sending sharp slices of wind to Nidoqueen, knocking her out. Jack: Ha! You only have one Pokémon left, and i have all! Giovanni: I kept the best for last...Hahahahaha! Then, a Persian appears from behind Giovanni. Jack: Think you can handle this? Zubat: Haill yeh! Charmander: Weird accent... Jack: Then start this off with a- WHAT?!?! Jack sees that Zubat already is fainted, and returns him. He then sends out Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Come on! Persian: Ladies first! Bulbasaur: Then why are'nt you attacking? Jack: Dissed! Leech Seed! Bulbasaur uses Leech Seed, then Razor Leaf, but Persian blocks it with Detect. It then uses Metal Claw, knocking Bulbasaur back. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip, grabbing Persian's tail and spinning him in the air. Persian becomes dizzy, and then Confused. He hits a wall, but quickly recovers and then uses Hyper Fang, knocking Bulbasaur out. Jack: Bulbasaur! Suddenly, Wartortle appears from behind Persian, and uses Water Pulse, blasting Persian against the wall. He then uses Rapid Spin, throwing Persian everywhere and nowhere. The spinning Persian knocks out the grunt's Pokémon, as they get arrested. The officers bring the Pokéballs back to Michelle, and Wartortle uses Bite, KO-ing Persian. Giovanni picks him up and dissappears, along with the arrested grunts. Officer Jenny: Where did they go?...Well, i guess its good that they are gone...But for how long...We'll bring the Pokémon to Michelle, and we'll lift you to Saffron City. Jack: Thanks! But he did'nt give me the badge, like he promised... They walk away, as it is already dusk. Something suddenly starts shining on the ground. Tracey: What is that? Jack kneels down to see what it is. He picks it up, looks at it for a moment and then puts it in his backpack. Tracey: What was it? Jack: The badge...He did what he promised...We'll meet again...I'm sure... Scene Shift ???: Yes. Yes, we will... End. Category:Episodes